Raura: Slow Dance
by Frenchrauslly
Summary: RAURA ONE SHOT. Austin and Ally's cast go on a party with others celebrities. Ross knows this party will be special for Laura and him ... But Laura doesn't know it yet ... LEMON


**Hi! Here a old one-shot I made, but with some changes ... Because there is a lemon! It's the first time I make this so please, be nice with me. I hope you'll like this new part!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Slow Dance

Hi guys, I'm Ross. I play in a band called R5 with my brothers, my sister and our friend and I'm an actor too. I play in a TV show aired on Disney Channel which is called Austin & Ally.

I love those who are on the set with me : Calum, one of my best friend, Raini who is an awesome, little and latino girl and Laura, my bestfriend.

But fine I admit, I hope that Laura and I become more than friends, because she's a really really nice girl. She makes me laugh all the time because she's really clumsy but that's why I love her. Yeah I love her … If only I can take her in my arms (well, ok, I already did that), or kiss her when I want. I always watch her lips and licking my own all the time, I really want to kiss her.

Tonight, we are going to a party with other celebrities. I would ask her to dance with me and maybe ask her to date me … But I'm totally scared, if she doesn't want to, our friendship will be over, and I don't want that. We are really close and if we are not anymore like that … I even can't imagine that because I can't imagine my life without her. I really love her … And if she doesn't even want to dance with me … Well, I will be fixed but I don't hope …

I should ask her because we'll never be together otherwise … And I really want kiss her or even to have sex with her (because I'm having wild dreams about her for too long) and I can't have sex with her if she's not my girlfriend … Ok, I'll ask her tonight …

I'm in the bathroom and I take my shower for getting ready for the party. My body doesn't stop shaking, I'm really scared of her answer.

I close my eyes and I imagine the night and when I'll ask her to date me, I'll have my arm around her shoulder while we'll walk in the street and I suddenly turn to her and begin a make out session, next we'll go on the beach, we'll took off our clothes and go into the water for having sex … And I open my eyes and I said to myself that this is WHAT I want. And I'm suddenly motivated to ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend.

I left the shower, took a towel and wiped my face. So, I watched my phone and I saw a text from Laura. My heart is beating faster, so I took my phone and opened the text.

« Can u pick me up and take me home 2night please? I don't have a car and there is nobody, they are all gone … »

« Sure :) I pick u at 7a.m »

« Thanks ! :D U r my hero ! »

« ) »

I'm her hero … These words will haunt me … Ok I should be perfect for her. I put a red shirt (her favorite color) and black pants with a chain. After that, I ask my mother if she can do my hair (yeah I know, it's my mom who do my hair even if I'm 17 years old but I don't care, she makes them good). Next, I took my jacket, my keys and I go in my car.

I am arrive to Laura's, I get out of my car and I knock on her door. Laura open to me and throw herself into my arms. I put my head in the crook of her neck and I smell her hair. I love to do that, even on Austin & Ally.

Then, we break off the hug and we stare at eachother. Oh damn how I want to kiss her right now. But I have to wait. And as usual, I lick my lips while fixing hers. She's really beautiful, her sweet brown eyes, her two colors in her hairs, her small size … I love everything about her.

After a while, she look down, close her door and we run to my car.

I start my car. We don't talk for a while. So, I open the conversation.

« By the way, why are you alone ? »

« Because my sister is filming for two months and my parents are at a wedding and return tomorrow night. »

« Oh then you are really alone for a while … »

« Yeah, but don't worry, I'm okay. »

« Are you sure ? »

« … yeah. »

« Ok … We're finally there »

We got out of the car and we go to the party. There is a red carpet surrounded by barriers where there were fans screaming from all sides. We took some pics and signed some autographs.

Later, we enter the room. There is some tables and a dancefloor. The dance, I almost forgot. Suddenly, Laura said to me that she saw Raini and Calum at one of the they saw us, they took us in their arms.

It's been a few hours that we are there and we danced almost all the time, but none has been slows yet …

As I began to deseperate, they suddenly put a slow song. We all stopped dancing and we looked at eachothers in disbelief. It's finally time.

I then look at Laura and I ask her if she wants to dance with me. I'm so nervous, I breathe very hard and very quickly. I then said to myself that she certainly doesn't want to dance with me, but she smiled at me.

« Of course. »

And in this moment, I can assure you, I'm really really happy. If she says yes for dating me, how would I be ?

I take her hand and I take her to the center of the dance floor. She puts her hands around my neck and I put mines on her waist. We look in eachothers while dancing. We say no words, we just look at each other. We really enjoy the moment, I can even feel that this is what she wants, as if we are connected.

Then she tightened her grip around my neck and laid her head against my chest. I then put mine on hers and held her close to me. My mind is wide, there is no more thoughts, I'm just in heaven.

We stay like this for a very long time. I closed my eyes, but at a moment, I end up with half-open eyes and I saw other people dancing around us. But not slows, they are jumping and moving in all directions.

I finally understood that we are dancing for a long time and slows were already finished. But I want to keep dancing with Laura in my arms, it's really something magical.

I suddenly remembere the second part of what I wanted to do tonight ... Ask her out. Then, as I continue to dance with her and to held her tight, I whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

And then, she answers me by tighten me harder (and I don't think it could still be possible), and then says in a sigh

"Of course, I love you Ross."

I think everyone in the room can see my teeth, because I smile like a doof. I'm in heaven, she said yes! Then I look down at her and I reply.

"I love you too."

And we continue our endless slow dance but so great.

I think we stayed like that for about an hour. We eventually broke off, with difficulty, but we managed to it. I then took her gently by hand and I took her to headquarters where Raini and Calum wait us.

I sit down on a chair,

"Well, what do you want to do ..."

Laura sits on my lap

"... now ? No, Nevermind, I get it."

We stayed there to talk with Raini and Calum but a few minutes. But after a moment, I realized that it's late. So we all decided to come back home.

I park in front of Laura's house. This is the end, it was a really good night. And I don't want to put an end to it.

But I can't stand it anymore ... Laura puts her hands on my neck and kiss me. That's really awesome. I think my heart will explose of feels. I feel it in my chest.

But after only few seconds, she stepped back. I don't want this kiss to end. And she says to me

"Come with me, stay with me. I lied earlier, I'm afraid to be alone."

So I accepted.

We got out of my car and we quickly meet again to hold hands. We go to her door, she releases my hand in order to find her keys in her pockets and opens the door. We have not entered yet and she began to kiss me again.

We entered the house while keeping on kissing. She steps back with me. Once we're inside, I close the door with my foot behind me.

No sooner did I close the door, she starts to took off my jacket and unbuttoning my shirt. Once the jacket and my shirt hit the floor, I took off Laura's shirt. I'm tired of bending down to kiss her, so I put my hands under her thighs and lifted her up. She then put her legs around my waist.

I climb the stairs while carrying her and we went to her room.

Arrived to her bed, I put her gently on it and I put my knees on each side of her waist. She unbuttoned my pants and let them fall on the floor. I then did the same for her.

We are now in underwear and something disturbs me. Then I stopped kissing Laura, first to catch my breath but also to ask an important question. So I laid my head against hers, told her between heavy breaths,

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

And she says yes, she is safe and certain and then took me by the neck and kiss me again, more passionately.

I slid my hands down her back, I look for her bra clasp. When I found it, I posted as soon as possible. I slipped the straps of her bra down her arms fast enough. Once I had removed, I throw it across the room.

I step back to admire the part of her anatomy that I had not yet discovered. She's just beautiful. Then I lean my head to her breasts to lick her nipples.

I hear a cry of pleasure. She grabs my hair and raised gournd her chest. I guess she likes it and she wants me to continue. So I make it some minutes.

Then I slide my head along her body continuing to lick. When I reached the bottom of her belly, Laura took up her panties and down a bit to let me continue down. It descends more then I descends also increasingly.

I finally reach her clit as I started to suck. I heard Laura shout. Then I spend my tongue between the lips of her pussy to get into her vagina. I can feel she's wet. And it makes me really happy that she's in this state for me.

She screams my name really loud. She loves it.

Then, she grabs my hairs and pulls me so I stopped. But I do not want to stop, I love to please her.

"Why are you do that? I thinked you like that."

"Yes, but I want give you pleasure too. So it's your turn."

On this words, she puts her hand in my boxer and grab my dick. She was moving back and forth. And ... Oh fuck! She's really talented!

I feel my cum start to rise. When Laura saw that my cum fate, she leans her head and lick my penis that makes me scream with pleasure.

Then, she enters my penis in her mouth and sucks as if it were a simple lollipop.

I grab the covers and I can feel my eyes back so it feels good.

She finally gets up and dump me against the bed. She puts her knees around my waist and lined up her pussy to my cock which was not difficult since my sex is really hard.

She puts her hands on my chest and looked me straight in the eyes. And I can't help but fix her, I can't leave her excited eyes looking at me. I love this girl so much and I want to discover her in all its depths faster, I want to get into her.

So I grab her waist and I enter into her without leaving her beautiful eyes. I in and out of her slowly first, because I can see pain in her look.

But after a while, she moves herself her waist faster. My sexe is maybe ... too big for her.

"If you have wrong, we can go slowly ..."

"No! It's okay now so FUCK ME ROSS AND FASTER THAN THAT !"

I never see Laura like that, so ... wild. But I should admit, I really love this. So I make what she wants.

I sit and put my arms around Laura for tighten her against me while continuing to fuck. She puts her arms around my neck and grabs my hairs. She press in her nails into my shoulder, it hurts a little but I don't care. I kiss her neck at the same time and I hear her enjoy.

I can feel a strange feel in my stomach, I'm almost here.

"Laura, I'm almost here!"

"Me too!"

We go faster and harder. And then, we shout a loud scream in the same time.

She withdrew from me but stay in my arms. So I lie down us on the bed and we stay in each other arms.

I look down at her. She's fall asleep. I guess this kind of activity is tiring for her. So I kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweety."

It's official, I'm dating Laura Marano and it's the best thing I could ever wished because I'm really happy.

* * *

**Well, I really hope you like this One Shot, and especially my Lemon! **

**Please reviews and tell me tour opinion (good or bad ^^). Thanks to read it :D**

**Love you guys! 3**


End file.
